Mama, You'd Better Watch Out for Your Daughter
Versions Kimberly Farr with male cast members in the musical More Than You Deserve Lyrics Mama, you'd better watch out for your daughter She's got the devil inside of her skin Wrapping her legs around a mountain of soldiers You won't believe how she's lettin' them in Mama, you'd better watch out for your daughter She's running wild in the tropical sun Leading her army all over the jungle Look at her calling them, see how they come! Mama, you'd better watch out for your daughter I been grabbed by the roots I been ripped right out of the ground I been thrown in the ocean And left all alone to drown. I've been tossed and I've been turned From my stem right down to my stern And then slammed by a tidal wave, Smack up against the shore What can I say? (What can she say?) What can I say? (What can she say?) Give me more! Mama, you'd better watch out for your daughter She's running wild in the tropical sun Leading her army all over the jungle Look at her calling them, see how they come! Mama always told me there was safety in numbers She forgot to tell me how much fun there was Looks like I can't count on Mama anymore I'm on my own Gonna take all the locks of my doors Light the candles, wax the floors You hear my neon sign hissing at night and you know I'm here And everything's gonna be all right I don't have to tell you what to do You got something nice for me I got something nice for you Mama, you'd better watch out for your daughter She's got the devil inside of her skin Leading her army all over the jungle Look at her calling them, see how they come! Alternate lyrics What can I say? I've been hit by a gale today I've been snatched by the limbs And uprooted and flung out to sea today I've been battered and splattered And lifted and scattered Then crushed by a wave on the shore What can I say? What can I say? What can I say? Give me more What can I say? I've been thrown to the lions today I've been chained up and balled And then flung in the ring to be mauled today I've been savaged and torn From my cape to my horn Till I literally thought I would drop What can I say? What can I say? What can I say? Don't stop I was taught to believe There was safety in numbers But I never knew how much fun there was So step right on in All you beautiful men No need to knock The door isn't locked Just gather around all you birds of a feather I'm dying To be flocked Oh what a day I've been raped (and she says it's okay) I've burst out of my shell Look I'm chirping with pure happiness today (Hooray) And if you'd ever like to (What, Fiona?) If it should just strike you (You mean?) No need to be nervous or shy (Wow) What can I say (What can we say) What can I say (What can we say) What can I say (What can we say) Here am I (Standing by) (She was taught to believe there was safety in numbers) But I never knew how much fun there was (We're coming, we're in) Oh you fabulous men No need to knock (The door isn't locked) (We're gathering around all us birds of a feather) (Get ready) (To be flocked) Category:Songs